Peace at the Winter Festival
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: Li Shan was excited to spend his first proper Winter Festival with his long lost son, to catch up and make new memories. However, one interaction changes everything, and leading up to the next Winter Festival, and Li Shan isn't sure if he's ready for Po to take on the next chapter of his life... it seemed too soon.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

 _Li Shan used to find this time of year painful to go through. After losing his wife and son in Shen's attack, despite the other surviving pandas, it was still a lonesome time for him, despite being surrounded by the other survivors. Dim and Sum were there, but his son and wife had this hole hammered into his heart..._

 _This year, the Winter Festival would be better. He found Lotus, now called Po, and he could finally spend the holidays with wife was watching over them both, or walking by them as a transparent being, moving them through the twists and turns of fate._ _Luckily before the snow arrived, she had all the pandas moved to the Valley of Peace, in which Po lives in with his adopted father and his friends from the Jade Palace. It was a lovely place to be in... and it seemed to become more lively and... well, peaceful!_

 _The snow fell gently from the star-lit sky, to silently land on the ground beneath the brightly lit lanterns, the laughter, and good company. Everyone gathered into the Noodle Shop, including every Master in China. Mr. Ping and Po made their special noodle soup, while everyone else patiently for their dish to be cooked to perfection. Li Shan was parked beside Master Shifu, while Master Ox told the villagers stories about his greatest battles alongside the late Master Rhino. The other Kung Fu Master's listened in, smiling at the facts, and smirked at the exaggerated parts that the villagers didn't catch onto._

 _Po had been pretty pumped up about Li Shan and the pandas to be part of the Valley at the Winter Festival. Now, he could see why; the atmosphere was warm, welcoming, and everyone around them were inviting, even down to watching noodles coming out of Uncle Wang's nose... not sure how he felt about that, but Dim and Sum found it hilarious._

 _The Master's were dressed very formal; Li Shan learnt that Po and the Master's had dinner together in the Palace before hand, and then joined the Valley in the shop. What stood out most was Tigress; she was wearing what he thought was a blood red jacket like her gold one, but it was it was long enough touch the ground, with a Jade green tunic and black pants. There was a head piece but he never saw on her, as Lei Lei had it balancing on her head; what looked like a red fan opened fully, with peonies loitered the base around her ears. Lei Lei thought it was very pretty, and was more then content to have it on her head. That wasn't the only pretty thing in the restaurant; Mei Mei was in a bright blue dress with pink cherry blossoms, and everyone was complementing her dress, including Po and the other males of the Jade Palace._

Perfect. _Li Shan thought._ Mei Mei is a beautiful little lady, just for Po...

 _The music came into the scene at some point during the evening in a smooth transition._ _Po's ears perked up at the upbeat, exciting, and lively melody, and while grabbing Mei Mei by the paw, he called for everyone to join him out in the snow filled street for a dance. The villagers raced out after him, throwing on their hats and jackets, while the Masters flowed out after them._

 _(_ _ENVISIONING 'NANCY MULLIGAN' BY ED SHEERAN. THAT'S THE KIND OF FLOW OF MUSIC I'M THINKING OF, BUT OBVIOUSLY A TRADITIONAL CHINESE PIECE)._

 _Immediately, everyone who was dancing to the music, laughing, were summoning the Masters and villagers on the sidelines to join them. Li Shan and Mr. Ping were dragged in by Po after he had a little waltz with Mei Mei, who was still laughing and blushing like crazy to her girlfriends close by. Whether it was the vibe that was bouncing off his son, or the consumption of beverages they had, a lot of the Masters joined in their own little clumps, learning their footwork off the commoners. Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis exchanged looks, grinned, and stepped in. Lei Lei waddled off to Mei Mei, and Li Zhan, and the other pandas were also showing their own dances, and Mr. Ping was more then excited to learn. It took some time, but Master Shifu_ reluctantly _got involved, with encouragement from his former students..._

 _Mid-spin in one of the jigs, everything seemed to have slowed down. Li Shan felt his heart beating in his chest, which echoed in his ears, and everything in his peripheral vision was blurred. He felt dizzy, but in a good way. There was clapping and cheering, and feeling his ego grow slightly, he thought it was that his dancing was entertaining. Turning to look for Po, he grinded to a halt._

 _Po and Tigress were taking lead in traditional Panda Dance. Her jacket was off, its whereabouts unknown, ditto to Po's cloak, which granted them more room to move freely, despite the cold. Everyone clapped in time with the music, cheering them on. Li and Ping moved in closer to watch, as well as the rest of the furious five, and Master Shifu._

 _Paw in paw and enclosed in a circle of panda, rabbit, pig, and goats alike, they waltz, spun, twisted, hopped and slid. Words were exchanged, but he couldn't hear them. There was laughing, and lots of it._ _Master Viper mentioned something about Tigress loving the folk dances, which surprised Li slightly. Master Tigress was always focused and 'in the fighter zone' as Po would place it, he would never have imagined her liking something so..._ out of the zone. _Sure enough, dancing involved moving and action, so maybe that's why she enjoyed it so much..._

 _But when the dancing slow came to an end, and admist the clapping and cheering, Tigress and Po were just..._ looking, gazing... _into one another's eyes. Po was out of breath, but that smile on his face wasn't getting wiped off anytime soon-_

 _Or so Li Shan was briefly thinking, until he saw Po leaning in towards her. Maybe Po was just gonna whisper something to her... nope. She was leaning in too... and as if the eruption of applause wasn't there, his eyes couldn't move away._

 _They were_ kissing.

* * *

 **Seeing Christmas is coming up I figured to upload a Christmas story. Haven't uploaded new content in a while, so I hope you like this and do let me know what you think!**

 **Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _When Li opened his eyes again, he was in a bedroom. It was immaculate and neat, and no one else was about. Vases with flowers sat cutely on the dresser; large orange lilies watching him like eyes with their beautiful markings and patterns. Tentatively, he crawled out of bed and looked outside. He was still in the Valley of Peace... and in a bedroom above the Noodle Shop._

 _"Hey dad?" A voice called. "You up?" Li twisted his head towards the closed door. He followed the direction of the voice cautiously, in case it was danger..._

 _A smile came to his face when he saw his son Po; he was just coming in through the door, a wash cloth in paw, while Ping hummed and stirred a pot of edible content on the stove, turning to wave at the panda when he entered._

 _"Hello..." Li was clearly confused, but shook it off when Po asked if they could have breakfast together. "Haven't done that in a while!" It wasn't opening time yet, so why not?_

 _"Why don't you two sit outside while I finish cooking?" Ping suggested._

 _"You sure you don't need help dad?"_

 _"Not at all! Go on!" They were shooed outside, and took their place at the table nearest the ordering window. While waiting, Li summoned the courage to turn to Po. "I'm so glad you decided to come and help us today son." Placing a paw on his shoulder, a warm glow surrounded them. "We never get to see you."_

 _"Well even though I'm the Dragon Warrior, and Ooguay's successor, I have to try make time for you guys!" They hugged, with Po's head facing towards the entrance to the restaurant. There was no board to cover it up, just like there wasn't a soul on the sunny streets..._

 _Suddenly, darkness over came their warmth, and the two pandas pulled apart and ready to fight._

 _"Foolish mortals!" **Kai!**_ _He materialized in front of them, swinging his swords, a sinister grin appearing on his face. Both pandas glared, and Ping remained in the kitchen, taking cover behind the order counter. "You think I was gone forever!"_

 _Li was about to throw a punch, but Po, suddenly dressed in a cloak, hat, and Ooguay's staff in paw, bolted for the demon. "Son!" Li cried, but it was too late. Kai's eyes started glowing, and Po was in his control; sinking to his knees, the staff and hat hitting the ground. However, it didn't turn to a jombie... instead his head rose as Kai's whole form started to glow. There was a brighter light again, like Po had defeated him, but instead, Po wordlessly stood and took a a step back, a soft, knowing smile on his face as he turned to his dads._

 _By this time Mr. Ping was beside Li, and they watched the scene in fear. "Po?" They both said._

 _"It's okay now." Po said, before turning to reach out for Kai's glowing form. By the time he linked paws, Kai was replaced... b_ _y Tigress._

 _Li Shan was just as confused as the reader reading this scene. "What about Kai-"  
_

 _"We defeated him remember?" Po laughed, before wrapping an arm around the feline's waist, who nestled into him in response, purring. As she grinned at Li Shan, almost evilly, they started to leave._

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"Away."_

 _"But son!" Li Shan cried. "What about us?"_

 _They kept walking, and ignored him. Angry,_ _Li Shan ran after them. He was huffing and puffing, but he was losing his son again. He was within reach, but his paws were holding Tigress, and he wasn't trying to reach back. When he got close enough to pry his son apart, he disintegrated into dust._

 _"Po? PO!" Searching for him on the barren streets alarmingly, Tigress' voice echoed in his head, in an eerie whisper._

 _ **"He's mine now."** _

* * *

Li Shan woke with a quaking start. With his heart hammering against his chest like a bird trapped in a cage. But why?

 _Intruder? A thief?_

His eyes scanned the room quickly to catch the culprit, but no one was there. He was in Po's old bedroom in Ping's Noodle Shop. This room was nothing like the one in his dream. This one was more messy, more childlike with all the Furious Five posters and figurines. However, a familiar scene...

"Po where is my a ladle?"

"I saw it hanging over the stove." That was Po! Relief ran through his body, and he fell back onto the bed, paws over his eyes. _Thank heavens it was just a dream,_ rubbing his eyes, he sat up again, and made his way downstairs. They heaviness in his footsteps caused the stairs to creak, and alerted his son of his arrival. Instead of living on his own, Po and Mr. Ping insisted he would stay in the noodle shop, so Ping had an extra paw in Po's absence, and company for both of them.

Entering the kitchen, it was the same set up as the dream; Ping was slaving away at the stove, while Po was by the door, just back in from cleaning the tables from last nights snow fall. "Morning Dad!"

"Morning son," they hugged as they closed in on one another. Li rose his nose in the air, inhaling the strong, irresistible aroma of breakfast. Po did the same, his mouth practically watering. "Smells good!"

Mr. Ping smiled inwardly as he gave the breakfast broth another few stirs. "All the best for my son!" Po grinned at him and picked up the bowls sitting on the order counter. "Line up!" Li Shan shook his head at the goose; he was acting like he had a while village to feed... although back in the hidden Panda Village that was all he did; feeding the baby pandas.

All the same, Li Shan followed Po, who was right beside Mr. Ping, eagerly waiting for his bowl to be filled with the heavenly brew. "Here you go son." Po immediately brought the bowl to his mouth, and slurped it down. Li Shan was proud at his son's immense appetite, but Ping just chuckled and shook his head. "I hope you don't eat like this in front of Tigress!" He joked, which made Li Shan roll his eyes slightly.

"Of course not..." Po said sheepishly, before blushing furiously. Ping laughed, and to avoid any questions, Li forced himself to laugh too.

After that night, Li assumed it was an action stupidly taken after one too many drinks. He thought they would wake up in the morning so embarrassed about the way they acted in front off everyone, and would force everyone to forget about the whole thing... a year since it changed everything. They became a couple, and she was all he ever talks about. Around her in training, around her outside of training, he was never away from her...

But he had Po now; she has been away the past few days. This was his second Winter Festival in the Valley, and he was looking forward to spending it with Po and Ping, and _only_ them.

There was a brief silence between them. "So... um, son." Po raised his head with a toothy smile. "What shall we do today?" Motioning towards Ping, he added. "I was hoping we could get the decorations down and-"

Po chuckled. "I'm _way_ ahead of you on that one dad!" Mr Ping pushed out a box from under the prep counter. "I got them out while you were sleeping!" He bent down to pick up the little red lantern he made for Ping as a cub.

"That's my favorite ornament!" Ping swooned and he and Li took out more decorations. "Shall we hang it over the entrance? Or over the order counter?"

Po watched at the other decorations were pulled out; the main box that held everything was dusty from being cooped up in storage for most of the year. His goose dad always made sure his lantern was on top to make sure it wasn't damaged in anyway. The worst it ever encountered was a light layer of dust, when he didn't close the lid properly one year, and he _still_ gets lectured about it.

"Over the entrance." He answered, looked back down at the lantern fondly. Placing it on the counter, he turned to take a set of decorations from the box again. "We'll leave it til last."

* * *

"And done!" Po had placed the lantern over the entrance, and took a step back to join his fathers in viewing the handiwork. The sun beamed down, strong enough to brighten the red paper, but not enough to melt the snow.

"All set!" Li turned back around to walk back into the restaurant. It was still pretty early, and no one had arrived to the restaurant. Taking a seat, he sighed happily. "Now we can relax for the day, and do what we please."

"Yeap!" Mr. Ping joined him, leaving Po to move his gaze to his paws, which were knitting together almost anxiously by his stomach. Slowly biting his lip, Mr. Ping and Li saw this right away, and glanced at one another. "Son?" They said in unison. He moved his head in their direction, and a stool was pushed out from under the table, inviting him to sit.

Once he parked himself, Li placed a paw on his shoulder. "Is everything okay? You got quiet all of a sudden son..."

Mr. Ping leapt onto the table and felt his forehead hastily. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine dads... just... been needing to ask you guys something."

Both of them tilted their heads in question as Ping pulled his wing away. "What?"

"It's about... Tigress... do you guys like her?"

Li's lip stiffened a little, but Mr. Ping jumped on board before anyone could notice. "Of course we do! Why, what's wrong?" Before Po could respond, the bird started to panic. Flapping his wings over his head in a feathered frenzy, his eyes widened. "You haven't ended things... right?!"

"No!" Po laughed, holding his head in one paw, while simultaneously raising the other to tame the goose. "Of course I haven't."

Mr. Ping stopped panicking instantly, and sighed with a mass of relief overcoming him. "Phew! That's a relief... but what about her?"

Po raised his eyes to the sky. "Well I..."

"Better not be causing trouble." Po jumped, and fell off his stool. Low and be-hold, there she was. Dressed in her usual golden jacket attire, Po grinned at her, jumped to his feet and ran to her, catching her in a warm bear hug. Mr. Ping's wings clasped together under his beak, whispering 'aww' when he cupped his beloved's cheeks, and they shared a small, loving kiss. Li Shan also smiled at the scene, but could help but feel lump growing in his throat.

 _So much for family time,_ he thought, as Po began telling Tigress how much he missed her, in which she just laughed in response. "I've only been gone a few days..." Shaking her head at him as he blushed, she linked paws with him and bowed her head in their direction. "Hello Mr. Ping, Master Shan."

"Welcome back my dear!" Mr. Ping waddled towards her with open wings. "You must be freezing! Come, I shall give you some broth!"

"Thank you Mr. Ping, but I'm fine for food..."

Po wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Besides, I think Master Shifu will be expecting me to do training once you got back... shall we?" He motioned outside, and she happily accepted the invitation. "See you later dads."

They waved them off, but watching the two of them walk out, just like in the dream... made Li's wave a little stiffer. One thought swam around his head.

 _What was he going to say before she cut in?_

* * *

 **Next chapter coming soon you guys! Enjoy!**

 **Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

They got their answer later that night.

 _Po told his fathers that he, Tigress, Shifu, and the others were coming down to the restaurant for dinner. For whatever reason, Po didn't want to cook dinner, so he made a reservation, adding two additional seats for them to join in. They came when the restaurant was quiet which allowed them to eat together peacefully, when no one else was about._

 _It was quiet; the food was great as usual, the atmosphere was cosy. Li managed to talk to Po for a bit, while Tigress lost in conversation with Viper and Crane. The buzz in the air was created by the conversations that moved between everyone, and it was nice..._

 _Po got up at some point to help Mr. Ping with the dishes, but Mr. Ping was sent straight back out. He took Po's seat, saying he was keeping it warm, before nudging Tigress, who smiled back at him. Mantis and Monkey were laughing, until Po walked back out, his paws behind his back. Li Shan raised a brow at this movement, but didn't comment._

 _"Are we ready for desert?" Mr. Ping asked._

 _Everyone at the table nodded excitedly- but Po pulled one paw from behind his back, and raised it to level with his head. "But first..." looking at Tigress, he asked her to come up. Of course, she obliged, and got up and stood by him, facing their friends. Li Shan was just reaching for his cup of tea as Po wrapped an arm around Tigress. "As you guys know, Tigress and I are almost together a year now... and I just wanna say, on our behalf, we thank you guys for the support..." he nodded to Master Shifu, who just smiled back at him knowingly, "your blessings..." he turned to Monkey and Mantis with raised eyebrows, "your jokes..." both blushed deeply, which made everyone laugh. Li was watching quietly, sipping on the tea, not sure where this was going. "For this year... but maybe things need to change." Oulling away from a slightly confused Tigress, Po pulled a closed fist from behind his back, and got down on one knee._

 _Everyone was up on their feet, Li Shan a little bit quicker then the others. Tigress' eyes went wider then dinner plates. Her paws were collected over her mouth, as Po's paw opened from the tight fist, to reveal a gold ring with a jade green stone. "Tigress, I love you... but I need an answer; will you marry me?"_

 _There was an overwhelming silence for both parties: Po, his dads, and the others could hear their hearts racing, anticipating her answer with immense anxiety. Tigress must of felt the same emotions (obviously for different reasons)... but it was all washed away when she pulled her paws away, and while reaching out for Po's paw, she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear;_

 _"Yes..."_

 _Before Li could say anything, the ring was on her finger, and Po had her in a tight embrace, which she welcomed, with their loved ones cheering. Shifu was watching on with a blessed smile on his face. Mr. Ping was nearly crying, turning around to Li to sing his joy, but song a lot softer when he saw the strain in Li's smile as he kept his primary focus on the scene before them;_

 _When the goose turned, he saw Po and Tigress were surrounded by their friends, getting hugs, and laughing as Crane cried out he got to help plan the wedding, Monkey trying to keep himself together, and Viper gazing down at her best friend's ring with admiration, and slight envy. In the brief distraction with the paw/wingshake with Master Shifu, Li sank back into his seat, and Po came up beside him. "You okay dad?" He asked._

 _"I'm fine!" Li's voice came out in a higher pitch then he had wanted. Po looked a little confused. "It all seemed so... sudden! Out of nowhere!"_

 _Po just chuckled sheepishly, shoulders shrugging higher then they should. "Maybe to you... but Tigress and I have spoken about engagement for some time now so... what better time then before the winter festival?" Po pat him on the shoulder. "We won't be public about it until the winter festival, but we wanted to share the moment with those who we love most..." Pulling him into a heartfelt hug, Li slowly wrapped his arms around his only son; visions of Shen's attack, the lonely years without Po, finding him... were swarming around his head as Po whispered. "I'm glad you were here to see it."_

* * *

 ** _2 days before the Winter Festival..._**

 ** _Knock knock knock!_**

Ping didn't even wait for an answer; it was the next morning, and Li went straight to bed after last night's events died down once the others left. He tried to talk to him, but Li hastily mentioned all the excitement had him tuckered out, and he was 'asleep' within minutes.

The goose opened the door, and found Li asleep in the cot, snoring obnoxiously loud. Louder then before. "You've been awake since the gong. Get up Li!"

The panda turned over, half defeatedly. "Is it noon?"

"Nearly, now get up." Ping spoke sternly, folding his wings as Li sat up and looked down to the dining area outside.

"It's quiet." He commented, getting out of bed and fixing the blanket."What's the rush?"

"We need to talk." Li's actions gradually turned slower. "Po is busy preparing the winter festival, so I can speak freely without him getting upset."

Li knitted his eyebrows together, as if not to understand what was going on. "What do you mean?"

"Your behavior last night was very concerning."

"What do you-" **Slap!** A sharp pain cross his right cheek. "What the- where did the spoon come from?!" The instrument was waving close enough to his face to hit him again, so he jumped back a little.

"No time to explain! Now talk."

"About what?!"

"You disapprove Po and Tigress' engagement!" Ping squawked, waving the spoon above his head, "and I want to know why before anyone catches wind of it."

Li clamped his paws around Ping's beak, who tried to retaliate, but Li shushed him. "They will catch wind of it this instant if you sing from the roof tops!" Mr. Ping stopped struggling very quickly, and once Li let go of his beak, he proceeded to wait for Li to speak...

Silence. "Well?" His tapped his foot off the grown impatiently. "I'm waiting..."

"I..." Li sighed in annoyance. It was too early, but that stubborn goose won't leave him alone. "I think he is rushing into everything..."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know _why_ I feel this way." Li gabbled, while darting his eyes else where, and wringing his paws to together. "It's just my opinion."

"You liar! There's a reason you don't want to talk, and I want it out of you this instant!"

"I don't know what to say to you..."

Mr. Ping narrowed his eyes. "I guess I'll have to speak with Po. Maybe you'll open up more if _he_ confronts you about this sooner rather then later."

Li raised his arms so his paws were at equal level with his head. "Po doesn't need to know. You will say nothing to him!" He turned away, and hid his head in his paws.

Mr. Ping's wings were curled against his sides, the spoon tight in his hold. "Well give me one good reason I should hide the fact you _hate_ the idea of _our_ son finding happiness!"

"Because that happiness he found took him away from me!"

He finally said it; he said it loud, and with the confused look on the bird's face, he had to make it clearer. "When I found Po, I _couldn't wait_ til the Winter festival. I was going to make memories that I should've made years ago. Twenty years I lost, twenty years I waited... all was taken when they took lead in that dance... when they kissed..."

It was all coming out now; Po and Tigress disappeared later that night. Li wasn't sure where they went, and he was afraid to even think what they were up to. He didn't see his son til the next morning, and even then it was a brief encounter. There was a raid or something... maybe it was an excuse to be with her. He didn't go looking him; it wasn't worth the attempt. There was no explanation needed.

"I told Po that I was never going to lose him again... for the whole year, it was like she had him under a spell. He was always with her; we never got to see him _without_ her. I never _had_ that memory that should of been ours, because _she_ took him away, he goes nowhere without her. Now, he decides, just before our second Winter Festival together, that they're engaged?"

Mr. Ping just stared at Li with confusion. "I thought you liked Tigress..."

"I do... but at the same time?" Li Shan sat down on the bed, propping his head on his paws. "It's a burden. I can't have _my_ son with her around."

Mr. Ping took an intake of air, collecting the words in his head to talk, but a voice from the door spoke for him.

"So you hate her then." The goose's head spun so quickly he nearly fell over. Li Shan's head shot up, and his heart sank.

Po was at the door for a brief second, but the short time he stood there, it was clear to see the pain in his eyes. It was a parent intuition; when you knew something was bothering your kid, you could sense it without them having to say anything. "Son..." Li Shan stood up, but they could hear him running downstairs. Both chased after him. Mr. Ping was a lot faster, and caught up with Po in the empty dining area.

"Po-"

"Just- don't!" Po snapped, pausing in his tracks and turning to face his father. "I heard everything! Why he didn't tell me that he hated her at the start."

Li Shan made it outside, completely out of breath. "I don't hate her-"

"You _don't?_ I heard what you said! I'm marrying a burden am I?"

"Son-"

"Don't even try to change your words. I don't _care_ what you think! I love Tigress, we _are_ getting married, and it will be _publicly_ announced at the winter festival, with or without your blessing! You lied to _my face._ Not the first time either, big surprise coming from you, _Li Shan,"_ and with that, Po stormed out of the restaurant, his footprints deep in the snow.

"Po wait!" Mr. Ping called out, but Po was gone.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it guys!  
**

 **The story is longer then I thought it would be previously... nothing I can do about that!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

He just kept walking, all the way back to the Jade Palace, straight to the Training Hall. No one waved him down on the way; just what he wanted. Li Shan didn't chase after him, and neither did Mr. Ping, which was exactly what he needed.

Po didn't want anyone near him right now, he didn't what anyone near him before he lost the plot completely. He just slammed the door behind him, ran down the steps, almost tripping off the last step as he threw himself towards the closest thing; the dummy. His fist connected with the dummy's head, and it bounced off the wall and flew back at him. He was prepared; one fist after the other, one kick after the next, the dummy was getting it all, until, with a final roar of frustration, he kicked the dummy across the room. Where it went, he didn't care, but the thump it made in the distance, beckoned him over to continue his rampage.

He needed to run off this anger...

"Po?"

His head twisted behind him, starting to glare in annoyance. "Do you mind-" he stopped talking immediately, and the anger melted into nervousness. Tigress was leaning against the wall by one shoulder and arms folded near the entrance he stormed through. "Tigress."

"I could hear you from the bunk house..." turning her head to the corner, she raised an eyebrow in question at the empty space. "Where's the-"

 **VOOOSH!**

 **...**

 _ **POOF**_

The couple eyed the fire field, where the dummy swayed from side to side, slightly blackened. Po was about to step in that direction to retrieve it, but Tigress placed a paw by his shoulder, and turned him towards her. "Leave it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing-"

"You're upset."

"I'm not-" a paw latched over his mouth.

"Liar." Gently pulling her paw away from his muzzle, he sighed in defeat when she cupped his cheek, and he just looked down at the floor. Looking around, she pulled him over to the edge of the arena ground that they used for sparring, and sat there, their hanging over the side inches from the floor. Wrapping her arms around on his, she looked up at him. "What happened?"

It took a few minutes, but eventually, with teary eyes, Po told her everything, and settled her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Mr. Ping and Li decided not to open the noodle shop yet. They could sum up any excuse to the customers if it need be.

"There was a robbery last night and the poor beggars took all the essential vegetables."

"No noodles this morning."

"There's preparations being made for the Winter Festival. No food today..."

With motivation, Mr. Ping was going to choose the last excuse they could think of. Right now, he was pacing up and down the kitchen, while Li sat on the stairs, head propped in his paws.

"What are we gonna do?" Li asked.

"Where is this 'we' business?" Mr. Ping squawked. "You're the one in this mess! You can get yourself out-" Mr. Ping turned sharply mid pace, but before he could say anything else, his face crumbled at Li holding his head in his paws. Nothing was said at first, until Li whispered.

"Everything just came out wrong."

Ping just frowned. "I hope so... I thought you liked Tigress?"

"I do like Tigress... she's a lovely girl... it's just..." Li sighed as he picked up a picture off of the counter top. Turning it so Mr. Ping could have a look. It was a baby Po, being held by his mother. As Mr. Ping's left wing fell to his chest, Li continued. "I just feel like Po is growing up too quickly..." Mr. Ping took hold of the picture, and scrutinized it slowly. "I only found him after twenty years, but it seems like he's moving on with his life with me on the sidelines..." Mr. Ping could feel the eyes of every picture he had hanging around the room looking down at him. Most of them being Po through the twenty years Li missed out on. "It feels like only yesterday I found him, and before I know it, he finds love, they form a relationship, he asked her to marry him, they're planning a future... _his_ future... like I have no part in it."

Li's arms collapsed over one another, balanced on his knees as he looked at the floor in front of his feet with a saddened look. Mr. Ping stared at him in silence, before he face fell to pity. He waddled over and sat by Li, leaning into the older panda's peripheral vision, until he glanced up at him glumly.

Mr. Ping looks sympathetic. "You feel like him getting married is taking him away from you?" Li nodded slowly. "I felt that way when they started out. But it's a parent thing, I can assure you it'll be nothing like that! You won't ever lose Po! He's too much of a home bear. Tigress becomes part of _our_ family, and like how she and the other masters accepted Po... we will accept her too." Patting him on the shoulder, Mr. Ping stood up once more. "Maybe talk to him about how you feel..."

* * *

 **Two days later...**

 **The day of the winter festival.**

Po hasn't been around the noodle shop leading up to the day of the festival. Li assumed he didn't want to see him after what had happened, but they had a visit this morning.

Tigress suddenly appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, greeted by Mr. Ping had welcomed her into his open wings. Li kept his distance, afraid if anything was said to her, and decided to tick around Po's room, cleaning up bowls, changing the sheets, and fixing the posters on the way that were crooked. While cleaning, he heard them talking downstairs, but the words exchanged didn't reach his ears clearly...

"What brings you here my dear?" Mr. Ping asked, his smiling straining a little.

"I'm looking for Li Shan..." Raising her eyebrows knowingly, Mr. Ping nodded slowly. "Po wishes to speak with him before the feast with the Masters."

"I'll let him know Po is looking for him."

"Perfect. He's to meet Po at the Peach Tree." She bowed to him respectively, and left. He waved her off, and once she disappeared from view, Mr. Ping waddled upstairs, and pushed the bedroom door open.

Mr. Ping stated, making Li stop whatever he was doing. "She said Po wants to speak with you..."

* * *

Li huffed and puffed as he made it up to the Peach Tree an hour or so later.

Po was sitting under the tree, cross legged, and mute. He didn't flinch when Li Shan plopped down beside, breathing heavily. Instead, his head itched to the side, and waited for Li to catch his breath.

"Uh... huh... WOO!" Li bounced back into the swing of regular intakes of air, and collected his paws on his lap. "So..." there was silence. "How's planning the feast?" _Great start,_ Li mentally slapped himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid-_

"Done. Ti's taking over last minute things while I talk with you."

"Oh?"

A prolonged 'mhmm' vibrating from Po's lips. "The wife of the Dragon Warrior steps in to control the affairs when the Dragon Warrior is absent..."

"That's... a nice way to put it."

Po chuckled stiffly as he fixed his scarf and hat. "Best to start practicing now..." Cue the awkward silence, and they both looked out, beyond the cliff, and to the Valley far below. There was a soft whistling of the wind, softer inhales from both parties, and Po kicked his legs out gently as they dangled over the edge.

"It's beautiful up here." Li commented after a while.

Po smiled inwardly. "Yeah... but you should see it at night time _during_ the Winter Festival."

Li's gaze remained focused to the villager far below, but he smiled at his son's words. "Must be really beautiful."

"Yeah... man, all the lanterns cast this amazing glow, and it makes it look so warm and fuzzy from this distance..." Po sighed, relaxed and loose, before his eyes twitched to one side, away from his father. "Tigress and I came up here after last years festival..." Li's ears picked up right away. "We sat right here," he patted the ground between them, and Li watched his paw make an imprint in the snow. "At first we were watching that glow in silence... and eventually we just talked about everything."

Li gulped a little uneasily. "Everything?"

"Yeap. We figured out if we both really meant to kiss... how we truly felt about one another, and I was happy to ask her out on our first date there and then... everything just fell into place." Po then turned to look at Li Shan, glaring at him slightly. "Despite what you think."

"Son, I am so sorry for what I said. My words were wrong... _I_ was wrong." That was when Li explained how he truly felt. Everything he said to Ping, was repeated to Po... along with something that shocked Po a little. With a strenuous wringing of paws, Po hung onto every word Li said.

"All those years I spent without you or your mother at this time of year... I had this hole in my heart that nothing could fill. No one can understand how lonely it is, to be around everyone you hold dear, yet have two faces missing, every single day. After finding _you,_ some of that void was filled..."

"As was mine." Po began softly, but Li begged him to keep listening, and so he did.

"But last year... I wanted it to be special. It was my first Winter Festival with you, and I couldn't wait to learn the Valley's customs, for them to learn some of ours... and most of all, spend it with you...my son," holding Po's paw with both his own, Li could feel a lump growing in his throat. "Although that void in your heart is full.. I sense that now your heart made room for one more... a love that you wanted to share with someone for a long time..."

Po nodded slowly. "Yeah... I found you, learned about mom... and I felt that I could love some more now because I had you back... I still have a hole in my heart for not having mom around, and not getting to know her... but I know what she did for me was to protect me, and I will be forever grateful for that..." Po sighed. "It really upset me what you said about Tigress... even if it was 'the wrong choice of words'."

"I know son... I will give anything to make up for what I said... I assumed you told her." Po began his answer with a slow nod, but before Li could mentally punish himself for actually a fool, Po said;

"She felt that you didn't mean it that way..." Li just blinked in shock, and Po smiled at him. "She was convincing _me_ what you really meant wasn't revealed... I guess she's right."

Li just chuckled. "Must be a wife's intuition." Po just laughed, one of his arms wrapping around Li's shoulder. "She's lucky to have you."

Po just laughed. "I think _I'm_ the lucky one..." Soon they shared a tight embrace. Nothing was said for a couple of seconds, until Li whispered.

"I love you son."

...

"I love you too Dad..."

* * *

 **One more chapter on the way... I hope you all liked this one.**

 **Sorry for the delayed post. Work has been taking all my energy, and I got really sick over Christmas, and came back again only a few days ago. On the mend now, so I can write and focus!**

 **Happy (Belated) New Year!**

 **Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Everyone welcomed the Master's as they entered the restaurant later that night. The food was ready, and piping hot, voices and laughter sang through the air. Child gave chase with their friends... and Li and Mr. Ping smiled at their son's arrival.

At last, there he was, dressed in a black pair of silk pants, and a red tunic with a dragon symbol on it. Tigress was under his arm, beautifully decorated in a red kimono, loitered with cherry blossoms. Her upper arms were bare, but sleeve-like cuffs, starting from her elbows, flowed just over her paws, hiding a particular piece of jewelry. A lot of jaws were dropped, a lot of envy was felt by others around them, but they welcomed the two, with Li encasing Po, Tigress, and Mr. Ping into his arms.

Once they pulled apart, and everyone was in the restaurant. Po and Tigress took center stage and got everyone's attention, with Master Shifu, Mr. Ping standing near-by. and there they publicly announced their news; the reaction to the engagement was absolutely insane. Cheering, clapping, and whistling echoed through the air once everyone caught sight of the ring. Meanwhile, Li Shan observed the scene from a distance, in the comfort of the shade, and once Ping came out with the bowls of food, and he had his bowl in his paw, he heard laughter and glanced in the sounds direction; Tigress was laughing at Monkey mock proposal to be Po's best man, by presenting a bowl of noodles instead of a ring. Viper, Mantis and Crane were by her, nearing the ground to stop themselves falling about with laughter as Po held his cheeks in shock, and twisting his feet so they were facing one another.

Li smiled, and casted his eyes to the food...

"Dad?" Po was suddenly in front of him. "We're getting pictures done. Need all dads in it!" He grinned, and Li's face lit up. Placing the bowl down on a near-by table, they walk straight into the center of everyone. Po and Tigress were sitting on stools, while Ping and Shifu stood on their respective sides, and Li stood behind them both, placing one paw on a shoulder of each. Mantis cracked some joke, and it made them laugh, which was the exact moment the painter was looking for, and had it on a canvas in seconds.

When it was cased and put away, Po was pulled over to the table where there was a dumpling eating contest against Dim and Sum, while Shifu and Mr. Ping were talking with other villagers... which left Li and Tigress side by side.

"I uh..." Tigress turned to look at him once she stood up. "Been meaning to congratulate you both personally..."

Tigress just smiled. "Thank you-"

"And apologize." Tigress' eye narrowed slightly. "I've been acting foolish... and I've been a jerk." Placing a paw on her shoulder gently, he made sure he had her full attention.

"I forgive you." She said. "I'm not one for talking how I feel but, I had this sense something had been wrong." Li cringed slightly when her ears started to flatten across her head, before his other paw settled on his chest, the mere movement paused her ears from going flat.

"What I have said was wrong, everything I have thought about you was out of jealously, and childishness. I failed to see how happy you've made my son... and I can't thank you enough for loving him. I can see how much you care about him now, but the way I have been the past year I... am ashamed. My wife would... scold me greatly for my behavior." They both smiled softly, "she would've loved you, and agree you are perfect for him... I just hope you can forgive me."

It was subtle, but there was a gleam in her eye that was brief in the lighting of the lanterns, but it was gone when she blinked and looked over at Po, who had just won the contest against his cousins. Li did the same, before chuckling, and whispered. " He's a good kid... just keep him out of trouble?"

Tigress' eyes widened slightly, before she laughed. "I can't make promises on that part..." which Li laughed along with, before he opened his arms again, and encased her within an embrace. It wasn't until he felt her arms loop from under his, and her paws settling on the upper part of his back. Patting her back briefly, they pulled away as Po turned to look in their direction, grinning at the sight. He came over once they were fully parted, and announced to everyone to make their way to the Valley square.

Li looked at little confused, along with the visiting Masters. The villagers, Mr. Ping, and the Masters from the palace just smiled and directed the other Master's out.

"Po?" the young panda grabbed his dad by the paw, and pulled him out of the restaurant excitedly, while Tigress caught up with Viper and the others.

"Shh! Close your eyes dad!" Li did so, and let Po guide him along, pulling back slightly incase he was gonna walk into something...

A few moments later, Po whispered. "Open your eyes."

Li did so, very slowly at first, before blinking slowly to unveil the maximum wideness his pupils could adjust to. He stood in the center of a vast circle of bodies, where every villager was handing out unlit lanterns to the pandas, who looked down at them with looks of question, confusion... and fondness. Finally, Tigress walked up to Li and Po from the crowd, a gloomy looking lantern in paw. Viper, Shifu, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper became one with the crowd, all eagerly watching as Po and Li took hold of the lanterns.

Li was still a little puzzled. "Po... what is this?"

Po chuckled. "It's a lantern."

"I know, I know... but _this?"_ He moved his head around to motion towards the other pandas holding lanterns.

Po continued to smile, but it softened a little. "It was Tigress' idea." Li glanced at the feline for clarification, in which she just nodded at him while Po continued. "You always said this was a lonely time of year, without me... Mom... and same goes for anyone else who had missed out on making memories with loved ones. So..." Po was handed a candle, and he lit both their lanterns. "We will remember them."

Li was speechless, to the fact he felt his eyes welling up with tears as he stared down at the Jade Green lanterns in front of him, glowing... and looking around, the other pandas had the same reaction. Some were already crying, almost cradling the lanterns in their hold, while others grinned towards Tigress, as if to thank her.

There was an order to turn off all the lanterns around them, and soon their only source of light were the lanterns in their grasp. Li smiled down at the lantern, and wiped his eyes with the heel of his palm when he left one paw to hold onto the lantern. "I um... believe, we''l need an extra paw." He held a paw out to Tigress, who seemed a little taken aback by the offer, but Po's paw pulled her close enough so they all had a hold on the little green light. Looking at one another, and with sincere nods, they raised their arms, and let go of the lantern, letting it float up into the sky.

It's solo mission was short lived, as the many other lanterns were released, and everyone watched with cheers, songs, and praise as each light shone brighter with the next, and the whole sky was soon bathed with the floating candle light.

 _She is whatever she wants to be..._

Music was soon playing, and Li had a little trick up his sleeve.

 _She is, a little of everything..._

Grabbing Po and Tigress and linking their paws together, he ushered them along to dance once another traditional panda song started. THe young couple glanced at one another, smiled, and joined the other couples in the snow, waltzing in time with the music.

 _Mixed up, so tough in a beautiful way..._

Everyone was cheering them on, while Mr. Ping, and Master Shifu joined his side. They exchanged smiles, before taking in the scene.

 _She's got the world at her fingertips, she makes beauty look effortless_

Snow began to fall again, and admist the lights above them, Po had an arm around her waist, one paw linked with hers, moving in what seemed like slow motion to the song.

 _And I want everything she is..._

 _She is..._

 _She is..._

 **He's happy...** Li thought. But seeing the two smile at each other in a way he used to look at Po's mother, he nodded to himself.

 _Oh I want everything she is...  
_

 **I am happy too.**

* * *

 **And that draws this story to a close!  
** **Hope you liked it guys! Happy late new year XD**

 **Ciao**


End file.
